1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of infant pacifiers, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for withdrawing a pacifier from an infant in stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant pacifiers are well know in the art. A pacifier generally comprises an elastomeric nipple fastened to a handle with a shield interposed between the nipple and the handle. Pacifiers are used by parents in an attempt to keep an infant or small child quiet and contented between feedings. The nipple of the pacifier is inserted into the infant""s mouth and the infant is allowed to suck on the nipple, the sucking action satisfying the infant""s need for oral stimulation.
While usage of a pacifier has the benefit of calming an infant, prolonged usage has also been shown to cause a variety of problems. These problems include orthodontic malformations such as overbite and open bite (a vertical gap between upper and lower front teeth), and an increased incidence of ear infections. A child who continues to use a pacifier past a certain age can also experience embarrassment and social adjustment problems when dealing with his or her peers. It is therefore important that the pacifier be withdrawn from the infant before these problems can occur.
Parents often encounter difficulties when attempting to discontinue the use of a pacifier. If the pacifier is withdrawn abruptly, the child can react with extreme behavior such as crying fits and tantrums. The child may find it difficult to go to sleep without the pacifier. Abrupt removal of the pacifier can also cause the child to resort to thumb-sucking as a substitute, which can result in even more severe orthodontic problems.
It is apparent that there remains a need for an apparatus and method for gradually withdrawing a pacifier from an infant so that the negative consequences of pacifier usage can be avoided without encountering adverse behavior upon withdrawal.
The present invention comprises an apparatus and method for pacifier withdrawal. The apparatus comprises a plurality of successive pacifiers wherein each pacifier has a handle, a nipple connected to said handle, and a shield interposed between the handle and the nipple. Each successive pacifier has a nipple which is shorter in length than its predecessor. The invention may be practiced as a set of complete pacifiers, as a single pacifier with interchangeable nipples, or as a single pacifier having a nipple which retracts into the handle to shorten its exposed length.
The method of using the pacifier withdrawal apparatus is to provide the infant with a first pacifier having a full length nipple to allow the infant to use the first pacifier for a specified time period in order to become accustomed to it. The first pacifier is then withdrawn and replaced with a second pacifier having a nipple which is somewhat shorter than that of the first pacifier and the infant is allowed to use the second pacifier until he or she has become accustomed to the shorter nipple. The process of withdrawing the pacifier and replacing it with one having a shorter nipple is repeated until the infant has become accustomed to a final pacifier having a nipple with a minimal length. The final pacifier is then withdrawn without replacement.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing an apparatus for withdrawing a pacifier from an infant; providing such an apparatus which allows the pacifier to be permanently withdrawn without creating adverse behavior in the infant; providing such an apparatus which allows the pacifier to be withdrawn without causing the infant to revert to thumb-sucking; providing a method of using the pacifier withdrawal apparatus; and providing such an apparatus and method which are economical to use and efficient in operation.